The Bet
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Betting against Kimberly? Not the wisest move.
1. Jason Loses

THE BET

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. Each chapter will take place in a different era of MMPR, but not necessarily after a particular episode. This first chapter is pre-Tommy and as far as I know "Hush Little Baby" is traditional.

CHAPTER ONE: JASON LOSES

School had just let out, and while students usually went home after the last class, today they were sticking around. The reason? Kimberly Hart and Jason Lee Scott were both trying to out do each other athletically. So far, both had done simple things: handstands, cartwheels, flips, etc.

"Hey. Why don't we make this interesting?" Kimberly suggested.

"What? You mean like a bet?" Jason queried.

"Now, fellas. You know the rules say" William "Billy" Cranston began to object.

"Not for money," Kimberly interrupted.

"Then, what?" wondered Zachary "Zack" Taylor.

"Loser has to sing "Hush Little Baby" in front of the whole youth center," Kimberly responded. Zack, Billy, Trini Quan, and the rest of the student body laughed.

"Ohhh, how embarrassing," Zack groaned amidst his laughter.

"I'll say," Jason agreed. "What should be the deciding factor?" he queried.

"Three front flips and three spins which segue into a cartwheel," Kimberly said.

"You're on," Jason approved. "Ladies first," he said.

"Thank you," Kimberly acknowledged. She got into position.

"Kim, you might wanna warm up your singing voice," Jason cautioned.

"Don't count on it, buddy," Kimberly responded. She then did the proposed routine. Everyone clapped at the flawless performance. Then it was Jason's turn. He did the front flips and spins with no problem. The cartwheel, however, proved to be his undoing. The previous acts of sportsmanship had messed up his equilibrium and he tumbled to the floor.

"Dang it!" he exclaimed. Kimberly laughed.

"You're singing "Hush Little Baby"," she said, helping him up. Minutes later, the kids assembled at _Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar_, the local hangout. Kimberly pulled Jason up to the portion of the youth center, which was usually used for sparring.

"Hey, Ernie! Do you have any microphones?" someone asked.

"Yeah. What do you need it for?" Ernie wondered.

"Jason's gonna perform," the same person replied.

"What?" Ernie queried, his face becoming a visage of confusion.

"You'll see what I mean in a few minutes," the kid responded. Ernie shrugged, but went to the back. A few seconds later, he came out with a microphone, which was handed to Kimberly, who plugged it in.

"Hey, everybody! We have a special presentation for you today," she announced. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you could take a little less pleasure in this?" he requested.

"Let's give it up for Jason!" the petite girl exclaimed. Everyone clapped and whistled.

"I don't know how I got myself into this," he muttered. He cleared his throat. "Hush little baby and don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring," he sang softly.

"Louder!" someone called. Jason thought it sounded like Bulk, but he couldn't be sure.

"If that diamond ring turns brass, papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, papa's gonna buy you a Billy Goat…" the leader of the Power Rangers continued the song until he had gotten to last line. As soon as he had finished, he hurried into the crowd.

"Jase, I didn't know you had such a good singing voice," Kimberly teased.

"Kim, never again," Jason declared.


	2. Tommy Loses

DISCLAIMER

This is the second chapter. Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. As far as I know, "Hush Little Baby" is traditional. This takes a little bit after "The Green Candle Pt. 2".

"Kim, come on. Please?" Thomas "Tommy" Oliver pleaded.

"Tommy, no. We had a deal," Kimberly Hart responded.

"Kim, come on! I'm your boyfriend!" Tommy complained as they approached a table where their friends were sitting.

"What's going on?" Jason Lee Scott wondered.

"Tommy and I made a bet and he refuses to pay up," Kimberly replied.

"Come on, Kim! It's embarrassing!" Tommy protested.

"You agreed to it," Kimberly said.

"What do you have to do?" asked Zachary "Zack" Taylor.

"Sing "Hush Little Baby" in front of the whole youth center," Tommy said sheepishly. Jason, Zack, Trini Quan, and William "Billy" Cranston groaned.

"Ohhhh! Bro!" Jason said sympathetically.

"Come on, Tommy. Just do it," Kimberly said.

"Kim, no!" Tommy protested.

"You know, the faster you do it, the faster you'll get it over with," Kimberly stated. Tommy muttered something unintelligible. The girl laughed. She walked over to Ernie and requested a microphone.

"Who made a bet with you this time, Kim?" Ernie wondered.

"Tommy," replied Kimberly.

"And you're holding him to it?" Ernie asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah," Kimberly grinned.

"You're tough," the man stated, with a shake of his head. He went to the back of the room. When he came back seconds later, he was holding a microphone.

"Thank you," Kimberly said. Then, she took the instrument, walked to the center of the room and plugged it in.

"Will Tommy Oliver please come up here?" she asked. Glowering, the boy did so.

"Kim, I swear I'm going to kill you for this," he threatened.

"Promises, promises,' she grinned. Tommy took the microphone and the girl went to sit down with their friends.

"Kim, you are completely evil. He's your boyfriend for crying out loud," Jason protested.

"Hush little baby and don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird," Tommy sang. Kimberly laughed. This was even better than the time she had made Jason sing.

"If that mockingbird don't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring," Tommy continued, switching to a flirtatious voice mid-verse. He continued in the new voice. Kimberly bit her lip.

"Oh, wow," she sighed, looking at him.

"Wish **I** had thought of that," Jason murmured. When he was finally done, Tommy walked back to his friends.

"So, what'd you think?" he queried.

"Mean," was his girlfriend's accusation.

"Let me make it up to you," he flirted. Then, he kissed her and she responded in turn. Everyone else groaned.


	3. Rocky's Close Call

DISCLAIMER

Last chapter for this fic. Takes place a little bit after "The Ninja Encounter Pt. 3" but not really after a particular episode. Everything belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. And I know that in my Ranger Team series I've been putting an 'e' in Aisha's name, but just for this fic, I decided to use the spelling without the 'e'. Both are correct. "Aiesha" means "woman" and "Aisha" means life.

Jason Lee Scott, Zachary "Zack" Taylor, Trini Quan, William "Billy" Cranston, Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell watched as Kimberly Hart argued with Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos.

"No way, Rocky! There is no way that Brad Pitt is better than Johnny Depp!" Kimberly said.

"Brad Pitt rocked in _12 Monkeys_," Rocky shot back.

"Maybe, but _Cry-Baby_ was **way** better," Kimberly stated.

"Oh, come on! Johnny Depp didn't even do his own singing!" Rocky objected.

"Rocky, any girl would rather be on deserted island with Johnny Depp than Brad Pitt," Kimberly said.

"Oh yeah? Wanna"

"Rocky, don't you **dare** finish that sentence!" Tommy interrupted. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stared in surprise as Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly began to laugh.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

As for Rocky and Kimberly's argument, I personally like _12 Monkeys_ better than _Cry-Baby_, but I thought Kim was the type to like _Cry-Baby_ and Rocky would cotton to _12 Monkeys_. And what Rocky says is true: none of the actors did their own singing in _Cry-Baby_.


End file.
